


To Know Me is to Love Me

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Drabble, M/M, Non Consensual, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-16
Updated: 2008-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	To Know Me is to Love Me

"Harry," his near twin murmured in his ear, "I'm a lover, not a fighter."

The blade sliced the surface of Harry's inner thigh, the blood slowly trickling toward the come-stained floor. 

"I love to hear your screams." 

Harry bit his tongue, not wanting to give him the satisfaction.

"But you," he continued as he circled the boy, whose delicate wrists were bound above his head, "you are a fighter."

Leather met flesh across the young man's back and arse.

"The more you fight me, resist me," Tom whispered and grasped Harry's bound cock, "the more I love you for it."


End file.
